Story Five: 1001 Arabian Knights
by SpelCastrMax
Summary: A spell from Jafar's old lair spoken by Aladdin's daughter causes trouble for Agrabah.


STORY FIVE: 1001 Arabian Knights  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and you know it.  
Author's Note: These are the characters you will be unfamiliar with.   
Prince Kalil: Aladdin & Jasmine's teenaged son who wouldn't mind some peace in Agrabah, but still can't back down from an adventure.  
Princess Almira: Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter who loves clothes and helping her older brother sneak out.  
Celeste Nomad: A teenaged girl from the future who is stuck in Agrabah because of her selective memory loss.  
Story 4 was a silly narrative depicting the importance of the night in Agrabah...wow, I need a break from college. I'm starting to talk like a English professor, and not even a fun English professor.  
  
"Mira, have you been just waiting for your parents to leave you in the palace alone so you could explore this place?" Celeste asked as she watched the princess pull on a tassel hanging from the ceiling.  
  
A secret door revealed itself and Mira led the way down a steep spiraling stair. "Basically. I have feeling this was the lab of Jafar. I don't think my parents or Genie would like us playing around down here. And I know Iago would freak out."  
  
Celest nodded, "So, let's just hope they don't come home early." The room was a mess. Spiders had woven an elaborate pattern of sticky webs in every corner and along some of the equipment.  
  
Lifting one of the scrolls, the princess's eyes scanned it as she complained. "I swear, no one thinks I can handle anything. They want me to be the baby forever, don't they. They hide things like this room from me and don't allow me to have suitors."  
  
"Suitors?" her friend questioned. Celeste turned to Mira after blowing the dust off a golden hourglass.  
  
"When my mother was my age, she already had princes lined up outside who wanted to marry her. I don't even have a secret admirer!" the girl pointed out disappointedly. Her attention went back to the scroll in her hand and read it silently.  
  
Celeste laughed. "Do you really want every idiot storming the palace trying to impress you with his money counting skills?"  
  
"No. I just want the ideal suitors. The ones that are difficult to chose between and who utterly adore me." She giggled and then paused. Something on the scroll had her very interested.  
  
"What is it?" Celeste asked, trying to glance over her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Oh nothing," Mira tried to sound nonchalant as she set aside the paper, "We better go back upstairs before someone misses us."  
  
"Good idea. Besides, we really shouldn't play around with magic," Celeste commented, "I seem to remember someone telling me that once...maybe it was my mother. Then again, what would my mother be doing with knowledge of magic. Okay, I'm just confusing myself. Let's go upstairs before I start to analyze my dreams."  
  
Celeste had a feeling something, whatever she had read on the scroll, was tugging on Mira. She tried to keep an eye on the princess, making sure they stayed away from the lair. It wasn't until night that Celeste had to give up and just sleep. There was no way she could watch Mira without seeming suspicious.  
  
The next morning, the sounds of twenty-two feet marching down the hall woke Celeste. She crawled out of bed and glanced through the entrance of her room. There was Princess Almira with a giant smile on her face and eleven young, handsome soldiers following her every move.  
  
"What's all this?" the teen tried to ask, but the moment she took a step towards the group, seven of the soldiers turned on her. They drew their swords threateningly. Mira was too busy listening to the remaining four compliment her.  
  
Kalil came into the hall. He started to laugh. "Sis, what's with the bodyguards?"  
  
He neared the mass of people, not paying attention to Celeste's warning to keep back. Next thing he knew, the seven guarding soldiers had batted him across the room like he was a dirty sock.  
  
"Now I'm really confused," he grumbled as Celeste helped him up. He watched the group as they moved further down the hallway. Then, his jaw dropped in shock. "Either I'm seeing double from the bump on my head or they just multiplied."  
  
Celeste spun around and did a quick head count. "Six. Hmm...Eleven...Twenty-four...thirty-three. They've tripled. This has to be whatever spell Mira was looking at yesterday."  
  
"Spell? What spell?"  
  
Frowning, the girl rung her hands. "We sort of...kind of...took the opportunity to explore Jafar's lair."  
  
"You what?" he choked.  
  
"Well, your parents shouldn't have kept all that stuff around they didn't want Mira to find it," Celeste argued  
  
Suddenly, the hallway was filled with soldiers. They were multiplying faster than a human could blink. The two teens ran through them and decided hiding in Jafar's lair was the best action.  
  
Down in lab, Kal searched for the spell while Celeste kept watch. "No, no. It was on a scroll. Try over there, under those feathers."  
  
Kal stared up at his companion and grumbled, "You aren't helping. Just tell me if anything big happens outside."  
  
Celeste turned to the window and stared out. It wasn't long at all before she calmly told him, "Something big is happening."  
  
The streets of Agrabah were full of the fair faced soldiers. There must have been hundreds of them all marching with their sabers ready. They weren't going to let a soul anywhere near the palace or their beloved Mira.  
  
"I wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing that my parents aren't home right now," Kal said as he went back to hunting.  
  
Celeste turned away from the window as well. "We have to do something fast. People down there are starting to panic...not that they aren't always panicked. Why do people live in Agrabah anyway? I've only lived here a few months and I've already seen more monsters than I knew existed." She went back to the grimy hourglass she had been inspecting the day before. Directly next to it was the familiar paper.  
  
"The Knights of Honor and Loyalty," Celeste read aloud, "This has to be it."  
  
"Honor? Loyalty?" Kal scoffed, "That doesn't sound like the Jafar my parents told me about in bedtime stories."  
  
Celeste's raised her eyebrows. "Your parents told you bedtime stories about evil sorcerers who tried to take over the kingdom before you were born. That explains a lot about you actually."  
  
Outside, the people of the city had begun to scream, running into their homes before the knights came at them with their jeweled swords.  
  
"There's words changed in the spell," Celeste pointed out, "It looks like Jafar tried to alter it all. He was turning the spell for defense and protection into an army. However, they were too unpredictable so he must have never used them."  
  
Kal creased his brow. "Why didn't my sister notice any of that before she performed the spell?"  
  
"Obviously the only words she read were 'perfect young men'. She didn't stop to think about what she was doing." Celeste continued to silently read the dusty paper, careful not to rip it. "Uh oh."  
  
Kal sat forward in attention. "Uh oh? Please tell me you only said 'uh oh' because you got a paper cut."  
  
"If I'm reading this right, it says that when the number of knights reach one thousand one they're going to attack Agrabah. That's the change Jafar made in the spell."  
  
Kal's eyes widened. "Uh oh."  
  
"At least, they'll make Mira their queen. Agrabah shouldn't be in too much trouble," Celeste pointed out.  
  
"You've never seen my sister try to rule before," Kal scoffed, "Can you undue this?"  
  
Celeste shook her head, her face turning an ill shade of green. "Only the person who performed the spell can undue it. How are we going to convince Mira to give up her perfect fan club?"  
  
The prince's frown grew. "More importantly, how are we going to get close enough without being attacked."  
  
The girl thought for second, then rolled up the scroll decidedly. "I'll need you to distract the knights," Celeste explained.  
  
"Distract them?!" Kal growled, rubbing the bruise from his previous encounter with the knights, "Why don't you distract them? She's my sister."  
  
Staring him down, Celeste calmly asked, "Who do you think Mira is going to take boyfriend advise from? You or me?"  
  
Kal thought for a second. His final conclusion was, "How long should I keep them busy for?"  
  
The prince began to round up as many of the knights as he could with insults and threats all concerning his sister. He'd lead them from room to room while Celeste crept past. She figured Mira had to be in the garden (the was the most romantic setting in the palace). She went to the throne room and looked down to see the lush landscape dotted with the soldiers. The princess sat by the fountain, hanging on every compliment they gave her.  
  
Celeste knew she couldn't just stroll down into the area. She tugged on one of the curtains framing the room. Before she could double think it, Celeste swung out as far as she could and released the material in her arms. Her timing and speed was perfect because she landed directly in the fountain.  
  
Mira laughed and helped her out, while playfully ordering her knights to leave Celeste alone. "No, you sillies. She won't hurt me," she said, then turned to her friend, "What are you doing?"  
  
First glancing disdainfully at the soldiers, Celeste Nomad pleaded, "Mira, you have to get rid of them."  
  
The princess gasped, "What? No!"  
  
"Their going end up killing everyone," Celeste pointed out, "Everyone in the village has already been terrified into hiding."  
  
"That's ridiculous. My knights are perfect; they would never do something like that," Mira told her as she giggled. One of the young men kissed the back of her hand and she blushed.  
  
Meanwhile, about seventy-eight of the "perfect knights" had back Kal into a corner of the palace. He managed to pull a rug out from under a group of them, but not enough to create a path for escape.  
  
Celeste thrust the scroll at the princess. "This isn't real. If it wasn't for the effect the magic was having on you right now you'd see that this isn't right."  
  
"You're just jealous," Mira sneered.  
  
"Yes Mira, I'm jealous," Celeste sarcastically replied, "Gee, I wish I had a squadron of doom."  
  
Kal was busy fighting off his enemies with a sword he had taken from of them. He made his way back through the palace with the legion closely marching behind him.  
  
Celeste was trying to make Mira see what the scroll said. "You forgot to read the fine print. Agrabah will be destroyed if the knights keep multiplying."  
  
"Then I'll order them to stop multiplying."  
  
"It doesn't work that way."  
  
"How would you know? Genie told me that your time doesn't have any magic! What makes you so smart?!"  
  
Just then, Kal let out a yell. He was being pushed over a balcony by four of the knights. They held tightly to his neck and didn't seem to notice how he sputtered and gasped.  
  
Mira's eyes grew wide. She tried shouting at them to stop, but it was too late. The last of the knights duplicated and the number had reached 1001. She snatched the scroll and ended the spell. The princess couldn't help crying as the last of her admirers faded away.  
  
That night, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, and Abu returned from their diplomatic mission.  
  
"Was everything alright while we were gone?" Jasmine asked noticing how fidgety the three teenagers were."  
  
"No wild parties?" Genie accused taking the form of a scolding party in a cardigan sweater, "And I better find my car in mint condition."  
  
"Genie, you don't have a car," Celeste pointed out.  
  
He rose an eyebrow. "Ah ha! Or at least I don't anymore!"  
  
Aladdin put an arm around his kids. "See, I told you we had nothing to worry about."  
  
Another young man stepped off carpet. He was about fifteen with fair hair and strong features. He bowed and explained, "I am Prince Oren of Dinsmore. I wanted to have a look at the legendary Agrabah." He noticed Mira and added, "You must be Princess Almira. Perhaps you could show me around?"  
  
She smiled at him and took the arm he offered to her. "Gladly. Let's start with the garden."  
  
Celeste and Kal exchanged expressions which no one else caught. Then the prince approached his father and said, "I was just thinking, don't we still have that lair of Jafar's just sitting around. Maybe it would be smart if you wall it up."  
__________________  
WATCH FOR STORY 6: Kal, Al, & Cassim  
A male bonding outing between the three generations turns into a fight that lands them in a trap (you notice how everyone always sets traps). 


End file.
